3D printing technology, also referred to as additive manufacturing (AM) technology, rapid prototyping manufacturing technology or stereo lithography technology, is a technology which fabricates a 3D object according to a 3D model with assistance of a computer. A 3D printer is a machine using an accumulated manufacturing technology i.e., the rapid prototyping technology, which prints multiple layers of adhesive materials to manufacture a 3D object based on a digital model file.
For 3D printing, there may be a demand for printing in bulk. In addition, due to security and privacy protection, one 3D design model may need to be decomposed into several components, the components are printed by different 3D printers, and then the printed components are assembled to form a complete 3D object.